Welcome Home Surprise!
by Snow5033
Summary: Tsuna came rushing home from school, happy to be home but he didn't expect that a surprise is waiting for him... Will he like it or not? R&R to find out...
1. Chapter 1

-**Sorry for any mistakes**

**-Ratings may go up**

**-Tsuna here is 16 while Reborn is 24**

**-Not sure if there'll be another capter**

* * *

><p>Tsuna came rushing in his house, happy that he was home. Weekends finally coming and Tsuna can stay up late playing video games all night long before going to bed. What about his homework? Neh! He could care less; he can just do it tomorrow or on Sunday… But he didn't think that there was a surprise waiting for him upstairs…<p>

When Tsuna came in his room; he threw his bag on the floor. He took his sleeveless vest off. And when he did he heard something like "Why so excited today?" When he turned his head to the voice; there was an unknown man on _his _bed.

He almost shrieked with fear but held it in 'cause for some reason his intuition told him so….

There was a long awkward silence between them as Tsuna tried to find his right words…

"W-w-who are y-you?" his voice was hinted with fear, fear for his life

The guy smirked "Stuttering again I see, Dame-Tsuna." he sat up looking at Tsuna's chocolate eyes

"_Eh! How does he know my nickname?" _he thought. But there was only one person who still uses his nickname… He took a long stare at the man; there he saw an endless pool of obsidian eyes. The suit looked oddly familiar like he'd seen it before. The hat, the black suit, the chameleon, the… Wait! What! Now that he thought of it he did seem familiar; "_REBORN!"_ finally figuring it out.

"R-r-reborn?" he asked softly but enough to be heard

"Chaos, Dame-Tsuna. Glad you figured it out or else we have to start training all over again." His smirk grew wider.

"Eh! But how, you were just a baby this morning and-" Tsuna was cut off when he saw Reborn drew out his gun.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. Come over here." Reborn pointed out to sit next to him.

Tsuna was a little afraid to come near him "He's going to kill me…" he thought as he slowly went to his bed to sit next with Reborn. When he sat next to him "A-a-ano?" he asked trying to find the right words so that he won't get into trouble.

When Reborn saw on how tense Tsuna was he sighed "Don't worry I won't hurt you." raising his hat so Tsuna can see his caring eyes

Tsuna was confused. Why? Well first he's Reborn's in his adult form which doesn't make any sense on how he got his adult body back. Second is that he's (Reborn) not "tutoring" him yet. Third is that, why is Reborn being nice to him not like always.

Another sigh was released from the taller man "Don't worry like I said before; I won't hurt you." He cupped up Tsuna's left cheek.

Tsuna was getting red. This was actually the first time that Reborn did that to him. Never and he mean _NEVER _did he do that.

Reborn smirked but covered it by lowering his hat. He caresses Tsuna's cheek slowly and gently to calm him down which he did.

"Now do you feel better?" he asked raising Tsuna's head that was still hinted with a shade of red.

Reborn chuckled "You're so cute." he said softly but loud enough to be heard by Tsuna which resulted to blushing more.

"Eh?" Tsuna was even more confused than usual; he heard wrong, right?

Tsuna was so deep in thought he didn't relies that there was a pair of soft lips on his own. He only snapped out when a harsh bite was felt and saw Reborn _KISSING _him.

He gasped in pain which Reborn took it as an invitation. He explored Tsuna's hot cavity with an expert tongue.

Tsuna tried as hard as he can to get Reborn off of him but he wouldn't budge. _"Stop it, Reborn! I don't enjoy this and I'm not gay!" _he shouted in his thought.

Tsuna tried to suppress a moan but didn't last long; he moaned loudly enough for anybody in the room to hear. He moaned as his body started to relax from the kiss but just a bit

Reborn chuckled in the kiss as he took off Tsuna's school tie. Then next was his shirt.

One buttons.

Two buttons.

Three buttons.

Then "Tsu-kun could you me with this~" said a sweet voice from down stairs known as Sawada Nana a.k.a. Tsuna's mom

Tsuna was thankful to his mother that she called him. He pushed Reborn slightly and said "Hai!" As he backed away from Reborn he heard a *Tsk* as he (Reborn) backed away too.

As Tsuna buttoned his shirt properly, he heard Reborn turning the door knob and when he did "Dame-Tsuna we'll continue this some other time." which Tsuna blushed as a reply but still not looking at Reborn. When Reborn finally opened the door that he was holding onto…

"Oh. One more thing…" he called which Tsuna resulted to raising his head and said "Hm?"

"Welcome home" before Reborn walked out and closed the door, leaving a blushing Tsuna on the bed…


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna woke up the next morning not by an one-ton Leon hammer, explosives, extreme pain, or whatever crazy things Reborn uses on him but by birds; birds chirping like there was nothing wrong in his life, which to Tsuna considered weird…

He looked around his surroundings making sure that he wasn't in the future or past on in another parallel universe where his life was just fine, with no chaotic mafia. When he did he sighed, he was in his room and not in some kind of alter universe what so ever.

He sat up from bed and heard something like "Tsu-kun time for breakfast!" probably his mother.

"Hai! I'll be down in just a sec." he said as he rose up from bed fixing his PJ's and went down stairs. As he was, he tripped; tripped on that one step he always forgets to do or step on.

He came crashing down the stairs; face first "Iteeeee!" he hissed in pain as he stood up and went to the dining table.

"Ohayo, Kaa-san" he kissed her mother's cheek and sat down on his spot. He looked around; contented that everyone else was happy.

"Tsuna-nii, are you ok?" asked Fuuta as he stared with a worried face to Tsuna.

"I'm fine; don't need to worry about me." he said with a smile which Fuuta accepted and also smiled.

Tsuna was looking around… Lambo and I-pin chasing each other, Bianchi helping in putting the tables, his mother putting food on the plates, Fuuta joining in the chase… And why does he feel like forgetting some one?

"Kaa-san, who's missing?" he asked as he looked around

When his mother was about to answer Tsuna's question a dark deep voice answered for her instead "It's me."

When Tsuna turned around he found the still adult Reborn smirking on him which resulted to Tsuna blushing _"Damn! Why am I blushing!"_ he thought as he heard a chuckle. "Good morning, maman." Reborn said; Tsuna sweat dropped at this _"Why does he still call her that?"_ another thought.

"Good morning, Reborn." said Bianchi which was weird to Tsuna _"Doesn't Bianchi flirts with Reborn? Wonder what happened?" _seems like today Tsuna's filled with thoughtshuh?

"Morning, Bianchi." Reborn replied.

Breakfast went by fast since Tsuna forgot that he had to meet up with Gokudera and Yamamoto. He rushed as fast as he wears his orange and white jacket with his mittens, pair of pants and shoes.

He left the household with an "I'm off." which was replied by "Be careful." in a swift movement, he only noticed on the streets that Reborn was following him. He shrieked and thanked God that there weren't people to see him "Why are you following me?" he asked more like shouted as he turned around.

"I don't know" was the only replied before Tsuna strode off again, sweat dropping.

When Tsuna arrived at school, he found Gokudera and Yamamoto waving their hands so Tsuna ran even faster huffing when he got there.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, ohayo!" he said huffing

"Ohayo, Judaime!" said Gokudera with Yamamoto saying "Yo, Tsuna!"

The three started their bonding together, they left the school talking to each other (or just Gokudera and Yamamoto having a one sided argument with Tsuna trying to stop them) with Reborn following.

They ended their bonding quiet fast especially when you have Reborn staring at you with a _very_ dark aura wanting you to leaveand the dangerous glare from behind that won't even answer when asked a question.

So now Tsuna ended up going home alone with Reborn at exactly 1:30 in the afternoon but he was actually glad they had fun even though Reborn was scaring out of their wits.

"I'm home." Tsuna shouted as he took off his shoes and went to the kitchen.

When he got to the kitchen he found a note lying innocently on the table so he picked it up…

_Dear Tsu-kun,_

_We went out to buy some stuffs because we ran out of supplies so we'll be back late, I suppose since the kids want to go to this new fun house…_

_P.S. Be a good boy why were out, ne! __Especially to Reborn!__ :D_

_Love,_

_Maman_

"_What did that suppose to mean?" _he sweat dropped at the last part knowing that his mother would never write this…right? After reading this he noticed that he was alone with Reborn and the memories from last night comes flashing to him and he blushed a deep red. Shaking his head, he touched his lips… Reborn was the first as in the _first_ one he ever kissed lips to lips which he blushed even more.

"_Argh! Stop thinking about it!"_ he clenched his hair with his two hands ruffling it to be exact. "Is something wrong?" asked Reborn who suddenly popped out of nowhere with a smirk graced on his lips.

"_Something's not right!"_ he fixed himself properly as much as possible tending to be composed "Nope! Everything is just fine." with that he ran to the stairs, slipping from Reborn

When Tsuna was at the top of the stairs; Reborn called out "Is it because of last night?" with his smirk that grew wider. Reborn heard him 'eeped' before he went to his room banging it to be precise. He chuckled in amusement "I'm so getting what I've been waiting for…" he whispered in a low seductive voice before going up stairs…

Tsuna was lying on his bed, his back facing the air. When he heard a creak from his door he turned around only to find Reborn looming over him in a speed of light. He was standing beside the bed; making Tsuna look like some offering to the King or what so ever.

Tsuna squirmed on his bed trying to find a way out. He was some kind of a mouse trap between a cat and a wall. He was going to get eaten tonight…

Reborn smirked at the sight he then soon went on bed and pushed Tsuna down "Relax. You'll be fine." He said before he kissed Tsuna, deeply and passionately.

Tsuna was in complete lost…

He blushed as he saw some articles of his clothing coming off while Reborn was kissing him. Their tongues entangled dancing with rhythm tasting each other but when Reborn went down to his pants he sat up blushing like mad.

He heard a chuckle from Reborn "Don't worry I'll be gentle." as he kissed Tsuna gently this time as he took off his pants and boxers.

He pushed Tsuna back down, sharing another passionate kiss; their tongues tangled together. Reborn's hands were on Tsuna's nipple; squishing and pulling it making the little brunette moan wantonly.

"_It's…so…h-hot…"_ he thought as the pleasure rising up and his body gradually relaxing.

When Reborn saw this, he broke the kiss leaving a trail of saliva connected to Tsuna behind. "You know I'm not going to stop, do you?" he said as he sucked on Tsuna's left nipple while his hand went down to Tsuna's manhood pumping it slowly making Tsuna jerk but relaxed after.

Reborn used his mouth; biting, sucking, nibbling, licking on every part of Tsuna's body (where his mouth can reach and of course his other hand still hasn't left Tsuna's manhood) leaving red marks later on.

Tsuna was getting dizzy more over TIRED. He couldn't take it anymore; he was so tired that he wanted it to stop even though his body telling otherwise. Tsuna felt like Reborn's hand were everywhere on him like he knows his entire body.

Reborn went to his ear shell licking it nibbling on it and went down to his neck nibbling and sucking on it and he bit it; the soft spot between Tsuna's neck and shoulder making the brunette cry in pain as his skin was bitten harshly.

"Reborn! Stop you're going to leave a mark!" he cried out in pain holding onto Reborn's shirt making Reborn take it off and let it to be in the other's hold.

"Then that'll show on whom you belong to. You're mine, I found you first and I won't let anyone else have you." he said as he licks off the blood to make pain all better.

He kissed Tsuna again and went down to his manhood he blew at it making Tsuna shiver "Remember this; I'm only going to do this to you." He said before sucking Tsuna's manhood; moving his head up and down Tsuna jerked his head at the feeling. His body was heating up even more and wanted someone to get rid of it.

"Don't worries I'll make you feel good." said Reborn pumping his manhood; and just about that Tsuna came splashing over Reborn's face and hands making him blush and stutter an apology, hiding his face while clutching Reborn's shirt.

"It's okay I like your taste." Said Reborn licking his hands and mouth wiping off Tsuna's cum at the same time. He sat up and sighed he reached for his pockets at his pants and took out a lube. He unzipped his pants and it off at the same time with his boxers.

"Like what you see?" he said making Tsuna look at him and blushed in a very dark red color and turned away fast. Reborn laughed at Tsuna's antics and took the lube and splattered it on his hands and both of their manhood which surprised Tsuna.

"WH-what… I-is… that?" voice shaking; tired can be sense from the boy.

"It's to make things much more fun." Reborn replied before leaning in and grinding his manhood over his own. He moaned, loudly, he was so focused on Reborn grinding with _sweet friction_ and one of his hands pinching him that he didn't noticed he inserted a finger until he moved it.

Tsuna screamed in pain as Reborn lap up his tears that were threatening to fall.

"Shhh… Relax, if you don't I might tear you apart." He whispered beside Tsuna

"Seriously!" Tsuna shrieked

"Yes, now relax." Reborn said as Tsuna complied. Reborn inserted another one in, which Tsuna tried to relax with Reborn whispering in his ear.

Tsuna was so relax that he didn't notice that there were three fingers in him. He moaned loudly, gasp, screeched at every time Reborn moves his finger.

When Reborn took out his finger he was going to faint, until he felt something brushed against his rear.

"Wha-" he was cut off when Reborn rammed himself into Tsuna. Tsuna screamed, very loud to the pain "It's too big!" he thought about to die in too much pain at his rear.

Reborn read Tsuna's thought so he tried to sooth the pain by kissing him, playing with his nipples, which Tsuna gradually relaxed and when he did him slowly moved his hips, thrusting in and out…

"Faster… Reborn!" Tsuna moaned as he felt himself bucking into Reborn.

"You've got some strong words there, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said thrusting in deeper and faster.

Tsuna couldn't answer; he was in too much pleasure "Argh! Ah… Reborn!" he moaned as Reborn sucked onto his nipples, kissing him.

"Tell me that you love me and that I'm the only one you'd do this with, that I'm the only one you'd put your attention to." He said thrusting even deeper and harder at the same time pumping Tsuna's manhood.

"I-I… Ah!" he didn't get to finish his sentence when he felt both of them coming at the same time, the only thing he remembered was falling into sleep, he was tired and wanted a good night's sleep…

Reborn smiled as he heard Tsuna said "Lo-love you…Reborn…" before he went to deep sleep. He got up and cleaned the both of them and replaced the old dirty sheet with the new one before he went down stairs since he heard the door open. Before he left he placed a good night kiss on Tsuna's forehead and closed the door to go down and greet the others…

~_OMAKE~_

"_So… You knew?" asked Reborn as he sat on the chair taking in the espresso given to him while starring at Tsuna's mom._

"_Of course, Reborn. You were so obvious that you were jealous over Tsu-kun and you had to break up with Bianchi-chan." She said humming, happily._

"_And you don't mind…because…" he said waiting for her reply_

"_Because you love him and he loves you back, but I do want a grandchild so just promise me that you will adopt one! Since Tsu-kun's has a very big bad luck, might as well find someone who can tolerate with him, so I don't mind giving you my blessing! "she said happily, daydreaming about his son and Reborn living together._

"_Thank you, maman." He smirked, finally having Tsuna to himself at the same time kinda pissed because someone knew what he was thinking. Not only that; that someone is Iemitsu's wife…_


End file.
